


Little one

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas dreams about his  future with Vic





	Little one

**Author's Note:**

> So cute also the sneak peek of a vicley baby killed me

Vic couldn’t be angry at Lucas forever and he knew that 

Ever since she visited him in the hospital yelling at him and telling him how much of an idiot he was it definitely put a slight strain on their communication with each other 

Lucas understood why she was so upset he could have died and it was as scary for him as it was for her 

Lucas let his mind wander off as he envisioned what the future of their relationship would be like 

 

Flashforward:(him having visions of their future together)

“Our little one will be here soon”Vic told him 

Lucas placed his hand on her bump he grinned like a idiot “I’m gonna be a daddy Eggy”

“You’ll be an excellent dad Lucas god I love you”Vic had told him 

“I love you even more Victoria”Lucas had told her he leaned in his lips pecking hers lightly 

 

She pecked his lips in return before the peck became a deep raw passionate kiss the two were sharing 

Vic climbed into the bed getting lost in him his arms wandering up and down her body as they made out with each other


End file.
